Angel Whispers
by XxFatedLoversxX
Summary: Can the sexy new neighbor take her away from the punishment that is her life? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Angel Whispers 

By: XxFatedLoversxX

Chapter One- Everyday Is The Same

She tucked her legs underneath her as she sat down on the window seat. She blew softly on the steaming cup of hot chocolate she held in her hands, and then took a drink of the warm liquid. She looked out the window and watched the snow begin to fall. She felt at peace. A small smile formed on her lips. Not the fake practiced smile she was used to, but a real smile. A car pulled into the driveway and the smile faded away. She watched as he got out of the car and walked up to the front door, followed by the sound of him coming into the house.

"Rinoa, I'm home." She heard him call out.

Do you expect a parade? She thought in her head. No. Not a parade. She always knew what he expected. The thought made her cringe.

"Rinoa? Where are you?"

Better answer him before he gets mad. "I'm in the living room." She called back to him. She listened to his footsteps heading towards her, the peaceful feeling she felt a few minutes ago was now gone. Now she was filled with dread and was uneasy. Life with him was different everyday. But somehow always the same. She went to bed every night feeling the same thing…

"There you are sweetie." He walked up and kissed her on the lips. "How was your day?"

Rinoa looked at him. Did he really just ask how my day was? Okay, something has to be wrong. "It was okay. How was yours?"

"Not bad, not bad at all. What for dinner?"

"I have a pot roast in the oven. It'll be ready in about an hour." She said softly and shifted so her back was towards him, and stared back out at the snow again.

"The weather man says that we're in for a big storm."

She jumped slightly. He had moved closer to her. Soon she felt his hands on her shoulders softly massaging them. He leaned down and kissed her neck softly, moving his way up to her ears. He softly sucked her earlobe into his mouth and nibbled on it. Rinoa felt herself pull away. "Stop." She heard herself whisper. It was barely audible, but she knew by the rough way he pushed her away that it had been like a sonic boom to his ears. Oh shit, I've done it now…

"What did you just say to me, bitch?" He grabbed her upper arm and pulled her off the window seat. Letting go once she was off, causing her to fall to the floor with a thud. "Stand up."

Rinoa felt that overwhelming feeling come over her and she struggled to stand up. He legs had turned to Jell-O. She felt him grab her arm again and yanked her upwards.

"I told you to stand up. Now, I was you to explain to me what you said and why you said it."

She could feel his eyes on her. She couldn't bring herself to look anywhere but at the floor. "I…" her voice faltered.

"Are you going to explain, or do I need to beat it out of you?"

"Seifer… I just asked you to stop so that I could go check on supper. I thought I smelled it burning…" She wanted to scream. She could feel herself try to, but the sound died somewhere in her throat.

"I don't smell anything." He crossed his arms. "Look at me when I am talking to you."

"That's why I said, I thought I smelled it burning." As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted it. "I me…" She didn't get to finish what she was saying. She felt his hand connect with the side of her face.

"You dare get lippy with me? I see that I am going to have to remind you what the punishment is for back talk."

The first punch connected with her jaw, the second with her nose, the third hit her in the eye, the next in the ribs, then the stomach. Rinoa fell to the floor sobbing. She begged for him to stop. The more she begged the harder he hit her and the wider his grin grew. After a few minutes ticked by, the beating stopped.

"Listen to me whore. I am going down to the corner store to get some beer. When I get back I expect dinner to be waiting on the table. Hyne help you if it isn't." He turned and left the room, then left the house.

Rinoa lay on the floor in a crumpled heap, sobbing. Blood ran from her nose and her lip. Slowly she sat up. Using the window seat she pulled herself up to her feet. She headed to the bathroom to clean herself up.

Outside: fifteen minutes later…

He pulled into the driveway and put the car into park. He took the keys out of the ignition, and grabbed a large duffel bag from the passenger seat. He got out of the car and headed up the walkway to the house in front of him. Home, he thought to himself. He was halfway to the front door when he heard someone call out behind him. He turned around. A man was jogging towards him. He noticed the mans blonde hair was perfectly groomed, his clothes neatly pressed. A pretty boy. He felt his eyes roll.

"Hey there! You the one who bought this place?"

"Yes."

"I seen people moving furniture and stuff in here the last few days, but no one seemed to know who the new owner was. I live next door, Seifer Almay." Seifer held his hand out.

"Squall Lionheart." Squall took his hand and shook it.

"Well, nice to meet you. Welcome to the neighborhood. I have dinner waiting for me, stop by some time and I'll introduce you to the little misses."

Yeah, whatever. Squall laughed to himself then went inside his house.

Back inside Rinoa's

"Supper is on the table." Rinoa said softly to Seifer as he shut the front door behind him.

"Perfect. I met our new neighbor. He seems okay, if maybe a little shy."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. I think we should invite him over for dinner some night this week. Make him feel welcome. What do you say?"

Rinoa wasn't always a fool. She knew that she really had no say. "Sounds good to me. I have this new idea for a spin on tacos. Maybe I could make that?"

"Sure." Seifer looked up at her as she sat his plate down in front of him. "You feeling okay? You don't look so good."

"I think I might be coming down with a cold. I've felt a little feverish today. Would you mind if I go and lay down for a little while?" She was careful how she worded what she said. She couldn't handle another beating tonight.

"Sure." He said and smiled at her. He softly touched the skin around her eye that was turning a light purple color. "You know that I hate to do this to you. You leave me with no choice."

Rinoa stared at the floor. "I know. I understand." It was all she was able to get out.

"Go head and go to bed. I'll clean up in here."

Rinoa had to force herself not to run as she turned and left the room. She went upstairs to their bedroom. She shut the door behind her, and walked over to the bed. She changed into her nightgown that she had laying out on the bed. She opened the top drawer to her nightstand and pulled out a small bottle. She opened the bottle and took out two of the small blue pills. She put the bottle back, and took the pills. Afterwards she climbed into the bed, rolled over on her side and closed her eyes. She sighed softly and whispered, "Everyday is the same…" She laid there waiting to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel Whispers 

By: XxFatedLoversxX

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy in any way, shape or form. Thank you.

Chapter Two: The First Meeting

"You stupid hunk of junk!" Squall bellowed as he swiftly kicked the sweeper laying in pieces in front of him. He looked them over again, then back at the diagram that was in his hand.

One more try, then it's into the trash if it don't work.

Once more, he began the task of assembling the sweeper. Fifteen minutes later he stood back and looked over the finished product.

_Well, now it's together. Let's see if it actually works._

He took the cord and walked over to an outlet and plugged it in. He went back to the sweeper, leaned it back and turned it on. He pushed the contraption back and forth over the carpet.

_Okay, it works._

He moved to turn it off when it made a loud sound like a car backfiring and it burst into flames and smoke started filling up the room.

_Shit! _

Squall ran into the kitchen and grabbed a pitcher and filled it up with water. He went back into the other room and tossed the water on the fire.

He stood there scowling, watching the smoke rise from the now blackened sweeper. He kicked it again. He waved his hand in front of his face to clear away the smoke. He started to cough from the large amounts of smoke in the air.

I better go get some fresh air and let this clear out.

He opened a window on his way to the front door. He opened the door and went to step outside, and he collided with something. He took a step back and realized it was a young lady.

"Sorry about that. You okay?" He asked.

"I think I'll survive." She flashed a big smile at him.

Wow, that smile… 

"I'm Rinoa Heartilly, I live next door. I thought I would come by and welcome you to the neighborhood." She shuffled the plate she was holding between her hands. "I brought you come cookies I made. A welcoming gift." She handed him the plate.

Squall took the plate from her. "That was very thoughtful. Thank you." He lifted up the plastic wrap that covered the top and examined the contents. There was chocolate chip, peanut butter, and macaroons. "Macaroons are my favorite." He said as he picked one up and put it into his mouth.

Rinoa giggled at him. He had some coconut flakes on the side of his mouth.

Squall looked at her. She was young, about twenty, had long brown hair, large mocha colored eyes, her figure was slender, long legs, and it appeared she was a little top heavy.

Wow, she is very beautiful.

"Anyway, I believe you met my boyfriend, Seifer yesterday. We wanted to invite you over for supper one day this week. What do you say?"

"Sure, what day?"

"How about Friday night?"

"Sounds good." He smiled at her. He couldn't help it, her reaction was all giddy.

"Great! Well just stop by about six thirty or so. I need to get back home, got a million things to do. If you need anything just let us know. See ya!" She said, and turned to leave.

"Bye, thanks for the cookies." He yelled after her. She raised her hand in acknowledgement. He watched her walk all the way back to her house.

She has a cute butt too.

Squall envisioned himself kissing her pink lips, running his fingers though her dark hair, running his hands slowly down her back…

He mentally shook himself.

Get a grip man! She is way out of your league. Plus she is with someone. That Seifer is one lucky man.

Squall picked up another macaroon from the plate and popped it into his mouth, and went back inside. He checked the damage in the living room. The fire seemed to be out entirely, and it had stopped smoking. He sat down the plate of cookies.

Look here you piece of shit, it is into the trash with you.


	3. Chapter 3

Angel Whispers 

By: XxFatedLoversxX

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Three- Colors Of The Past

_What is that smell?_

Rinoa sniffed the air trying to figure out what it was she was smelling.

_Oh shit!_

Rinoa pulled up her skirt slightly and ran out of her bedroom, down the stairs into the kitchen. She grabbed an oven mitt and yanked the oven door open. A large cloud of black smoke greeted her. She coughed and waved the oven mitt in front of her face to clear away the smoke. After a few second the smoke cleared and she pulled the pan out of the oven, and sat it on the stovetop. She inspected the black clump that was supposed to be a pot roast.

Damn, I haven't burnt anything like this in years. What the hell is wrong with me? Better find something else for supper.

With that thought in her head she started rummaging though the freezer to see what she could find.

Forty minutes later she had lasagna in the oven.

I hope he likes Italian. At least I know Seifer will be happy. At least I know I'll be safe for a few hours. He would never risk his reputation by hitting me in front of anyone else. Thank Hyne for that.

Rinoa went back upstairs so she could hop in the shower. She got undressed, tossing her dirty clothes into the hamper. She stopped in front of the mirror and looked at herself. She could see the light purplish hue disappearing on her left hip. But then on her right was a bright purple one from last night. On her left side the bruises had turned to a yellow color. Rinoa felt her eyes tear up as she ran her fingers over each bruise that she had.

How did I let myself get here? How did I let myself become one of them women that put up with stuff like this? Why do I stay with him? I don't love him. I never did. I used to trust him and care for him like a brother, but I never even really wanted to be with him. I just told myself that because for a change it was nice to feel like I was being taken care of. To feel like I was cherished. But it was all just a cover. I went with him to escape my father's fist only to find myself being hit with his. Ironic.

Rinoa sighed and wiped her tears away and climbed into the shower. As she lathered up her loofa she thought back to the day she had left home.

:::Start Flashback:::

_The day had started just like any other day. She had woke up in a good mood. Always a smile on her face in the mornings. She got dressed for school, grabbed her book bag and went downstairs to catch the school bus. On her wait out the door her father yelled for her. She followed his voice into his study. _

_Now what does he want? He knows I have to get to school._

_Rinoa stood in front of the massive oak desk._

"_Rinoa sit down." Her father commanded._

"_Yes father" She replied meekly and sat down in a chair._

_Her father leaned over the desk towards her. She could smell the whiskey on his breath. _

"_Where do you think your going? All dressed up looking like a wh…"_

_Rinoa cut him off, not wanting to hear the offending words he was about to say. "I have to go to school father. The bus is waiting on me…" As the words left her mouth the bus outside honked._

_Her father stared at her for a few seconds. He walked around the desk and backhanded her. "You know better then to speak while I am still talking. You may go to school, I'll decide your punishment when you get home." With that he turned back around, walked to a window and stared out._

_Rinoa, cupping her face, got up out of the chair and ran outside to the safety of the bus._

_When she got home that night, she knew she was in for it. She didn't come home right after school, she went to the library and finished all her homework for the next two weeks. As she walked though the house, she knew it was way too quiet._

_Maybe he passed out already._

"_Rinoa, come here please."_

_No such luck. _

_She slowly made her way to her father's study. She walked into the room and stood in front of the desk, staring down at her feet._

"_Where have you been? You should have been home hours ago."_

"_I have a report that is due tomorrow, I had to go to the library to finish it. I called and left a message."_

"_Bullshit. You was out whoreing around. Your nothing but a worthless slut. I do not know why I let you remain in this house. Your mother would be beside herself to see how you have turned out."_

"_Father, I was at the library, really. I did try to call. Check the machine, there is a message from me."_

"_Liar."_

"_I am not lying. I did call. I was at the library."_

"_Are you saying that I am a liar."_

"_Well one of us is." Rinoa gasped and placed her hand over her mouth. She wished she could take the words back. She didn't even know she was saying them until they was already out of her mouth. She watched her father's eyes fill with rage. He walked over towards her. "Father, I am sorry. I didn't mean to say that…" she mummer._

"_Bitch." He raised his hand and slapped her across the face. "You back talk me in my own home? You call me a liar? You think that you can just do whatever you want and go where ever you want? Well, things are going to change around here missy." He raised his hand again, this time balling it into a fist and punched her in the jaw. The force of the hit made her stumble back. He caught her by her arm, only to continue to hit her over and over again in the face with his fist. He let her fall to the ground and started to kick her in the sides while screaming at her that she was a whore, and a slut, worthless, a loser and everything else under the sun. "Stand up slut."_

_Rinoa forced herself to stand up. She just wanted it to stop. She would force herself to do what he wanted. She stood there in front of him crying and sniffling. He stepped towards her and she filched slightly. He was too drunk to notice. He placed his hands on her shoulders. _

_He pulled Rinoa to his chest and rubbed his hand over her back. After her crying subsided, he leaned her back to look at her. "You look so much like your mother." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. _

_Rinoa was shocked. There was very few times that he had ever kissed or hugged her. Something was not right. His hands slid down from her shoulders to her back, and over her ass. He grabbed her butt and pushed her closer to him and forced his tongue into her mouth. He wasn't kissing her as his daughter but as a female. Rinoa bit down on his tongue hard and shoved him away._

"_What the hell is your problem you nasty fucker? I am your daughter not your fucking slut!"_

"_Julia… I will always love you. Come with me sweetie…"_

_Oh great. He thinks I am my mother!_

_He grabbed her again, and she shook him off and ran towards the kitchen. He cut her off, and slapped her across the face. "By god, you are my wife and you will do as I say!" He kissed her again. Rinoa could feel vomit threatening to come up She managed to get away from him again. This time he caught her by the island. He pined her body aginst the counter and himself. He kissed her again, and this time he ripped off her shirt and started touching her breasts. She screamed at him to stop that he was hurting her. Each time she opened her mouth he would smack her._

"_You would rape your own daughter in the kitchen like some gutter whore?"_

"_You are what you are Julia." This time the blow he dealt knocked her out._

_When she woke up the next morning, she was lying in her own bed, naked. She felt between her legs and felt some warm sticky liquid there. She looked at her hand and noticed there was blood and something else that she didn't recognize there. She felt her whole body tremble with rage. She stood up and walked just the way she was towards his study. She walked right in. He looked up at her and his face went blank. _

"_Rinoa, go put some close on."_

"_Why? You've already seen and touched me. Why should I cover myself up? Does looking at me make you feel dirty? Like you've done something that was wrong. Tell me something. Is that how you got my mother to marry you? By raping her and getting her knocked up?"_

"_How dare you talk to me that way!"_

"_Shut up. You raped your daughter you pervert."_

_He came towards her like he was going to hurt her. Rinoa shoved a knife into his stomach. She turned and left after she had stabbed him. _

She ran to her bedroom and grabbed all the clothes she could fit into her backpacks. She climbed out her window and took off running. She hadn't been back since.

Rinoa climbed out of the shower, wiped the steam off the mirror. She looked at herself for a few seconds then pasted on her smile and went on finishing getting ready for their supper tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Angel Whispers 

By: XxFatedLoversxX

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Four: The Dinner Party

Squall stared at the front door for a few minutes before finally pressing the doorbell.

How did I get myself into this? What if one of them knows who I am? What could I be getting myself into? No, this isn't going to be good. I have to get out of here now.

Before Squall could turn and flee the front door swung open and on the other side stood Rinoa. Squall took a deep breath as he glanced her over. She was wearing a sapphire blue dress that went down to her ankles, but had slits up the sides to mid-thigh, it was very low cut, and it seemed to fit her like a seconds skin.

"Squall, glad you could make it. Come on in!" Rinoa said, with a very large smile on her face.

Squall swallowed the lump in his throat and stepped inside the house. He took a few steps inside the foyer to allow Rinoa to close the door behind him.

"Here, let me take that." Rinoa said, motioning towards his coat. He removed his coat and handed it to her. "Seifer isn't home yet. I still have dinner in the oven, but it is almost done."

Rinoa had started walking while she was talking, so Squall followed her. They walked into the living room. Squall looked around at all the antique furnishings, the heavy draperies, and the expensive paintings hanging on the walls. It looked very much like a museum. "Very interesting." He mumbled softly.

"I agree. It's all very pretty, but you're almost afraid to touch anything. I'm hardly ever in here, unless I'm sitting in the window seat over there. Come, I'll give you a tour of the house."

Squall followed Rinoa into each room of the house. Each room resembled the living room. Squall thought it strange that a house with such young owners would be so cold and seem so unlived in. He listened to Rinoa ramble on about different things as they winded there way though the house.

"So how long have you and Seifer known each other?"

Rinoa took a deep breath. "I've known Seifer since I was about twelve. He was about sixteen at the time. His father worked for mine, and I can't remember the exact first time we met, but I know that we didn't get along at first. He said I was spoiled and I said that he was mean. I don't know, but he ended up growing on me. He helped me though things that I don't think I would have survived if it hadn't been for him. He used to be my best friend." Rinoa sounded almost sad and wishful with her last statement.

"How long have you all lived here?" Squall asked as they headed back down the stairs.

"Two years."

"Is that how long you two have been together?"

"Yes."

Squall noticed that she didn't want to elaborate on anything, which was fine with him. If she didn't want to talk about something, then she didn't need to. "So, do you plan on redecorating? Or are you going to leave everything like this?" Squall shivered at the thought.

Rinoa began laughing. "I know it doesn't seem very cozy, but sometimes that is the way you want it." When she glanced over at him, Squall could have swore he seen a reflection of pain, sorrow, and misery in them dark brown eyes of hers. Before he could look harder to confirm what he thought he saw, she looked away. "I had better go check on dinner." With that they both headed into the kitchen.

Squall leaned against the doorframe and watched as Rinoa moved around the kitchen. After she had pulled everything out of the oven, she grabbed a stack of plates and bowls and headed towards the dinning room. Squall followed her. He watched as she sat three places at the table.

"Go ahead and have a seat. Dinner is ready, as soon as I get it in here and Seifer gets here we can eat." Rinoa said, then walked back into the kitchen.

Squall took a seat. He thought he heard a distant ringing. "Hey Rinoa, I think your telephone is ringing!"

"Yeah, I got it!"

Squall could hear her talking but he couldn't make out any of the words. The talking stopped and the sounds of utensils hitting cookware could be heard again. After a few minutes, Rinoa returned with a large casserole dish filled with lasagna, a large bowl of salad, and a basket of breadsticks. She sat them all down at the table and then sat down herself.

"Well, Seifer called. He got stuck at the office tonight. He asked me to let you know he's sorry he couldn't make it, and he hopes that I haven't bored you too much. He said for us to go ahead and eat. He won't be home till late. I hope you like lasagna." Rinoa said as she started cutting the pasta dish, and placed large pieces on two of the plates. She also placed some salad in two of the bowls, and handed Squall a plate and a bowl. They sat there and ate in silence.

Once they finished eating, Rinoa took everything back to kitchen. "You want some coffee?" She yelled from the kitchen.

"Sure." Squall answered.

"It'll take a few minutes. You can go back into the living room if you wish."

Squall stood up and went to the living room. He walked over to the window that Rinoa had pointed out earlier. He sat down on one end of the large window seat. He looked outside. He started to notice that you could see into his living room, and his bedroom.

I wonder if she saw the entire episode with the sweeper.

Just then Rinoa came in carrying two coffee mugs. "I see you made yourself at home." She handed one to Squall.

He took the mug and took a slow drink from it. "It's very good. What kind of coffee do you use?"

"It's a mix that my cousin Selphie makes. I could ask her to make some extra for you if you would like?"

"Sure. It's really good." Squall took another drink. He turned his head and looked outside. He watched as it started to snow again. "Does it always snow this much here?"

Rinoa looked outside. "Sometimes. I love the snow, ever since I was younger. It's so clean, so fresh, so…pure."

Squall could hear the raw emotion in her voice; he looked over at her. His gaze was transfixed on her face.

"Most days I sit here and pray for it to snow. It's the only time I feel at peace. The snow is my haven." Rinoa closed her eyes and smiled.

Squall hated to interrupt her peaceful thoughts, but he had to ask. "Rinoa, can I ask you something very personal?"

Rinoa opened her eyes and looked at him. "Sure."

"I know I don't know you all that well, we just met. But it seems to me that you're not all that happy being with Seifer. Is that true?"

"It's a complicated situation. I don't think I could tell you about it just yet. But I will tell you that Seifer has never held my heart. He never will either." She whispered, her eyes tearing up lightly.

Squall stared down into her eyes. They were like a mocha pool of emotions. They were all spinning together so fast he couldn't tell what any of them was. He wiped away a tear with his finger. Then watched as she innocently licked her lips. Squall couldn't handle it anymore. He ignored the voice screaming no in his mind, and lowered his mouth to hers, and kissed her softly. He heard her moan softly, and he moved closer to her, and ran his hands over her back. He pulled back slowly. And stared into her eyes. "Rinoa I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have…"

Rinoa held one of her fingers up to his lips. "Shhh. Don't say that." She leaned up and pressed her lips softly against his. Only for a second. Afterwards she laid her head on his shoulder as he continued to rub his hands over her back.

Hyne she smells so good. What an idiot I am. Why did I kiss her? She is hot and everything, but so are half the females I see day in and out. She is in a relationship, maybe not a happy one, but she still isn't unattached. Why can't I get myself to let her go? Why do I feel like she was made to fit perfectly with me? I feel so content. No, this is wrong. I have to stop this. Now!

"Rinoa, we can't do this. Regardless of how your relationship with Seifer is, you're still with him. I can't in good conscience start anything with you while you're with him. It goes against everything I believe in."

Rinoa looked into his eyes, then looked away. "I understand." She whispered and pulled herself away.

"We can still be friends. I would love to have you as a friend."

She glanced back at him. "Really?"

"Yes. Well, I had better get back home. I have a long day at work tomorrow. You better go and straighten up yourself before Seifer gets home. I'll talk to you later." Squall stood up and headed towards the door.

"Hi there Squall!"

"Seifer!" Rinoa gasped.

"Hey Seifer."

_Act cool! Be cool! How much could he have seen?_

"Sorry I wasn't here tonight, I got stuck at the office and wasn't able to make it. I trust that Rinoa didn't bore you to death."

"Of course not. She gave me a tour of the place, and then fed me some really good Italian food. I am a very content person right now." Squall said and forced a small laugh.

"Good, glad you enjoyed yourself. I see you were planning on leaving. Don't let me keep you. We'll have to catch up later."

"Later." Squall headed towards the door. Once in the foyer he put his coat back on, then went outside. He headed over to his house and went inside.

_Wow that was close. _


	5. Chapter 5

Angel Whispers 

By: XxFatedLoversxX

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Five: The Beginning of the End

"Hi there Squall!"

"Seifer!" Rinoa gasped as she looked up to see Seifer standing in the doorway to the living room.

Oh my Hyne. How much did he see? Or hear. Oh shit, I am dead for sure.

"Hey Seifer." Squall responded.

"Sorry I wasn't here tonight, I got stuck at the office and wasn't able to make it. I trust that Rinoa didn't bore you to death." Seifer said as he walked over to where the two were standing.

"Of course not. She gave me a tour of the place, and then fed me some really good Italian food. I am a very content person right now." Squall said with a small laugh.

"Good, glad you enjoyed yourself. I see you were planning on leaving. Don't let me keep you. We'll have to catch up later." Seifer placed his hand on her shoulder.

Oh yeah, he knows something is up. I can feel it in the way he touches me.

"Later." Squall said as he left the room. A few seconds later the sound of the front door shutting could be heard. Rinoa cringed as she started to imagine what was going to happen.

"So did you enjoy yourself dear?" Seifer asked. His voice seemed to be dripping with honey. Rinoa knew that only meant one thing. He was trying to trap her.

"It would have been better with you here. But Squall is an okay guy. He's easy to talk to, and he enjoys my cooking, so we got along great. I still wish you had been here. We didn't talk through out dinner. You know how I am, I can't hold intelligent thoughts for too long." Rinoa said smoothly.

Please let him buy it so I can hurry and figure a way to get to bed and out of this pickle.

"So you had a good time tonight did you?" They honey was gone from his voice.

_Oh shit!_

"It was alright. I suppose."

"I see. Even the make out scene over there in the window seat? Did you think I didn't see? And what did you mean when you told him that I never held your heart? You are weaving a dangerous web my dear, and sooner or later someone is going to end up very hurt. I want to know what all was going on between you and him. I want to know now." Seifer bellowed at her, as he continued to walk towards her, finally she fell back against the window seat.

Rinoa lay there and started at him with her mouth opened. She didn't know what to say.

"So there is no reason. So you're just a whore, is that it? Your father was right, you are a little slut. Maybe I should send you back to him. Is this how your going to repay me? I helped you to escape from your fathers, and your going to play the little slut for the new neighbor. What would you have done if I hadn't came in? Would you have taken off your clothes and seduced him? Wouldn't that me a nice thank you for me. To come in finding you fucking the neighbor, moaning under him, calling out his name, all while he pumped inside of you. Is that what gets whores off. Knowing someone is watching them fuck. Is that what gets you off honey. Cause if so, get ready to have a ball." Seifer reached for her and pulled her hard against his chest. He kissed her hard, shoving his tongue down her throat. He leaned then down, so they were lying on the window seat. Seifer pulled away from her mouth and nibbled on her ear. He whispered, "Your little lover is next door watching us from his window. Is that what turns you on? I'm going to show him just how much of a whore you are." He pulled back and ripped the dress down the middle, exposing her naked breasts to anyone looking in the window.

Rinoa felt her face go red and she tried to cover herself up. "Seifer please. It was all just a mistake. Please, just let me go to bed, I don't feel so good."

"Not until you give me what you wanted to give him. Your body belongs to me. You are not to give it so freely. It is meant solely for me. Earlier you wanted to give into your slut desires but now you hide from it. I don't think so." Seifer looked down at her, and ripped the dress the rest off the way off. "See how big of a whore you are. You're not even wearing any panties or a bra."

"Seifer, I said stop. Now, GET OFF!" Rinoa yelled and shoved him off of her. He had feel over and hit the floor hard. "I'm going to bed." She pulled the ripped ends of the dress together to try and cover herself. She started heading towards the stairs, when she felt something grab her hair and yanks her back.

"You fucking bitch. Who the hell do you think you are? You do as I command you to do, you have to mind, no free will, you only think what I tell you that you may think." He slammed her head against the fireplace mantle.

Everything went black.

"Rinoa, can you hear me?"

Do you have to scream? Please tone it down. My head is killing me.

"Rinoa, if you can hear me open your eyes."

All right, all right. Just stop yelling.

Rinoa slowly opened her eyes. It took a few moments for her eyes to focus. She blinked a few times. She looked around. No one looked familiar.

"Where am I?" She asked softly.

"Doctor, she is waking up."

"Ms. Heartily, do you know where you are?"

"No."

"I'm Doctor Kinneas. You're at St. Shiva Hospital. Do you know why you are here?"

"No."

"Ok, I just want you to rest for now. If you remember anything, you can let us know then. No need to stress yourself about it. I'll be back in a few hours to talk with you again. Get some rest." He whispered something to one of the nurses, then left the room.

"Miss. Heartily, I am Quistis, I'll be one of your nurses. The doctor has ordered you some pain mediation. You'll probably sleep until he comes back. They might be performing more tests on you while you're asleep. X-rays and such. Don't worry, your clothes will be on the entire time. I'll make sure I am there too."

"Thank you." Rinoa replied. She watched the blonde haired blue eyed nurse put the sot of medication into the IV. After a few seconds Rinoa fell into a blissful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Angel Whispers 

By: XxFatedLoversxX

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy in any way shape or form.

Chapter Six: The First Suspicion

The florescence light shined off the whitewashed walls, the smell of antiseptic hangs heavy in the air, soft background music with the occasional voice paging someone on the loud speaker, people walking and sometimes running by, all while the clock on the wall ticked slowly by.

_I hate hospitals. They give me the creeps._

Squall sat in a waiting room chair, his elbows on his knees and he stared at the floor. He would look up at the clock every once and awhile, but it never seemed to move.

What is taking so long? I just want to see her for a moment, just to make sure she is still alive.

Squall heard someone walk up beside him and he glanced up, hopefully.

"Mr. Leonhart, you may come back and see her now. The doctor said to make sure that you understand that she doesn't look very well. She is in and out of consciousness, so if she is awake while you are in there do not talk to her about what her injuries look like. Here we are, room three zero five. You have twenty minutes then you must leave."

"Thank you miss." Squall muttered and looked at the door that had big metal numbers stating it was room three zero five. Squall slowly turned the door handle and opened the door, then stepped inside. He closed the door behind him, and walked more towards the center of the room.

"Hi Squall." A soft voice called.

Squall looked towards the voices direction, and there laying in a bed was Rinoa. She was hooked up to countless machines, IV's running everywhere, with all the white blankets around her she almost appeared angelic. Apart from all the purple, yellow, and blue coloring of her face. Squall forced himself not to flinch.

Wow, whoever it was got her good.

"Hey there Rinoa. I thought I would stop by and see how you was doing." Squall walked over next to the bed and sat in a chair.

Rinoa tilted her head so she was looking at him. "That's nice of you."

"Rinoa, what happened after I left? What I mean is, I was only gone for maybe a half an hour before I glanced out the window and happened to see you lying on the floor by the fireplace."

"So you're the one who got me help huh? Well, after you left me and Seifer argued a little and he got into his car and left. A few moments later, I heard someone break a window in the kitchen. I went to check it out, and there was a man standing in the kitchen. I tried to run, but he caught up with me. Next thing I know I am lying here."

"Rinoa, honey, are you okay?" A voice called as someone walked into the room.

"Seifer, I am fine. Just a little sore."

"I came as soon as I heard what happened. How many times have I told you to hold on to the railing when your going down the stairs?" Seifer said as he used his hand to softly push Rinoa's hair out of her face. He leaned down and kissed her forehead softly.

"I know Seifer, I'm sorry."

_What?_

"I'm going to go get a cup of coffee, do you want anything?"

"I'm not allowed." Rinoa said and looked away.

"How about you Squall?"

"No thanks, I am going to be leaving in just a few minutes."

Seifer nodded and turned and left the room.

"Squall, I'm starting to feel tired. Could you maybe come back another day? Please?"

"Sure thing. I'll see you later. Get some rest."

Squall got up and left the room.

Okay, what is going on. She just told me that someone broke in and attacked her. Then Seifer comes in talking about falling down the stairs? And she just goes a long with it. Something is not right. I am going to find out what.

With that thought in his head Squall drove home.


	7. Chapter 7

Angel Whispers

By: XxFatedLoversxX

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy in any way, shape or form. Thank you.

Chapter Seven: Homecomming

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

_Come on Seifer, pick up already!_

Rinoa impaiently waited on the phone. After a few moments longer, the machine picked up. She sighed and hung up the phone. The doctors had gotten her last test results in early, and everything was clear so they released her. She wasn't supposed to be released for anouther two weeks.

_What am I going to do? It's almost ten miles from here to the house, and since I've been in here I don't have any money on me. _

Rinoa sat down in a chair next to the waiting room phone.

"Rinoa, there you are!"

Rinoa looked up at the sound of her name. Walking towards her was Squall.

_Wow, I almost forgot how good he looks. Not to mention how good of a kisser he is... Snap out of it girl, he is comming over here._

"Hey Squall, what are you doing here?"

"I came because the hospital called me. They said that you got released early and that Seifer had left for a few weeks, so they didn't think you had a way to get home. So they called me." Squall said as he sat down beside her.

_Seifer left for a few weeks?! Why didn't he tell me? Oh well, I'm not going to complain. I get a few weeks at home Seifer free. Thank Hyne!_

"So you came to take me home?" She asked softly.

"Sure did. Now if you've had enough of this place, let's get going."

Squall stood up and Rinoa followed suit. They started walking towards the parking lot.

"Rinoa, the doctor said that you might need some help taking care of some things. Since Seifer isn't around, if you'd like me to I'll stop by a few times a day to check and make sure your alright." Squall said as they neared his car.

"You'd do that for me?" Rinoa asked untrusting of his motives.

"Sure. If you want. If you would feel weird about it, then just say so. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." Squall said as he unlocked the doors to his new black jaguar. He held open the passanger door.

"Nice car." Rinoa said with a smile as she climed inside.

"Thank you. Chicks dig it."Squall said with a laugh as he shut the door.

_Maybe he is just like Seifer... Nah, he's nothing like Seifer. _

"You know I came and seen you everyday almost. You was always sleeping when I stopped by, and I never wanted to disturb you by waking you up."

"That's sweet. I didn't know that you did that." Rinoa looked over at Squall. She studied his profile as he drove.

Damn, was this man fine. Rinoa sat there looking at him and she started to imagin what it would be like to be with someone like Squall instead of Seifer.

"Rinoa can I ask you something. You don't have to answer it if you don't want to. Are you happy with Seifer?" Squall asked, never taking his eyes off the road.

"Sometimes I am. Sometimes I'm not. Isn't that how it is in all relationships."

They pulled up to a stop sign, and Squall looked over at her. His blue eyes met her mocha ones. "No. It's not supposed to be like that. If your truely in love with someone, you want to send every second with that person. Even if you have a fight and you can't be physically with that person at that moment, your not supposed to wonder if your in love with them, it's more like you just need a few minutes to calm down before you say something really hurtful. Cause when you do say something hurtful it hurts you both."

Rinoa smiled weakly and turned and looked out the window. "I've never experienced what you decribe."

Squall started driving again and they rode the rest of the way in silence. Once to their street, Squall parked, and walked around to help Rinoa out of the car.

"I'll walk you to the door." Squall said as he followed Rinoa up to the front door.

"Thank you for comming abd getting me today. I'm not sure how I would have gotten here. Thanks again." Rinoa placed her hand on the door knob about to turn it when the door opened wide. Rinoa stumbled, and Squall reached out to steady her. "This door wasn't even shut."

"Want me to walk through to make sure no one is inside?" Squall asked all macho-like.

Rinoa nodded her head and followed him in walking right behind him. They walked to each room. As they got close to Rinoa's bedroom they started hearing noises. They crept up to the bedroom door that was slightly adjar and peeked into the room. There tied down to the bed was a naked girl no older then seventeen. Next to the bed, holding a long whip was Seifer, just as naked as the girl was. As soon as Rinoa seen what was going on in the bedroom, she fainted. Squall caught her and carried her over to his house. He laid her down on his sofa and laid a cold cloth on her forehead. He sat down next to her ion a chair, and waited for her to wake up.


	8. Chapter 8

Angel Whispers

By: XxFatedLoversxX

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy in any way, shape or form. Thank you.

Chapter Eight: Don't Make Me Go

Squall sat in a chair staring at Rinoa's sleeping form. He ran his hand through his hair, thinking about what he just witnessed. He couldn't get the picture of Seifer and that girl out of his head.

_What the hell is that guy's problem? That girl must be 10 years younger than him._

A low whimper caught Squall's attention. He focused back at Rinoa.

"Rinoa, are you coming around?"

Two large hazel eyes opened and blinked twice as they focused in on him.

"Where am I?" She said softly.

"You're at my place. You fainted. Do you feel okay?" Squall reached out and brushed a strand of hair off her forehead and tucked it behind her ear.

Rinoa sat up on the sofa. "I'm a little lightheaded." She lowered her eyes to the floor and folded her hands together. "Please tell me what I think I saw isn't true."

Squall looked at her.

_What the hell do I say to her? Is she going to pass out again if I tell her it is?_

"What do you remember?"

"A girl…and Seifer…" Rinoa said hardly louder than a whisper.

"Yes." Was all Squall could say in response.

Rinoa's eyes filled up with tears. But she didn't try and brush them away, instead she let them slide silently down her cheeks.

"Rinoa it will be okay, don't even think about it." Squall stood up and moved to sit next to her, and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. Rinoa laughed softly.

_What does she find so amusing?_

"Oh Squall; I can't believe that I have finally found reason enough to leave him. You have no idea how hard it has been…Please don't make me go back to him." Rinoa pulled herself away from him and looked into his eyes. "Please, tell me to stay."

_Like I could deny her?_

"You can stay here as long as you need to. On one condition, one day, not necessarily today, I want the truth about your past with Seifer and what happened that day you ended up in the hospital."

Rinoa tilted her face to the side and whispered one word. "Okay." She then leaned forwarded and brushed her lips lightly against his mouth.

Squall stiffened for a half a second, unsure as to what was going on. Then he wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. He ran his hands up her back and pushed one into her hair and titled her head more. She moaned softly in response.

_Oh my Hyne her lips are so soft. I could spend all day and night kissing her._

Rinoa moaned again and pushed against his chest until his back was against the sofa, and she was lying on top of him. She parted her mouth slightly and flicked her tongue against his lips. Squall eagerly opened his mouth and let her tongue evade his. They laid there with their mouths joined together, both moaning softly. Squall slowly moved his hands down her back and squeezed her butt softly. Rinoa jumped away from him and sat at the other end of the sofa.

"Squall I'm sorry, please don't be mad. I know I kissed you first and all but…"

"Don't worry about it. I'm not going to pressure you into anything you're not ready for." Squall said as he sat up.

_Damn, if this girl doesn't drive me crazy. I'm going to need to wait a few minutes before I stand up or I'll embarrass us both._

"Squall…Do you really want to know the whole truth about my past?"

Author's Note: Guess what?! I am back! About dang time! Anyway, hopefully (fingers crossed) I will be updating more often. Let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

Angel Whispers

By XxFatedLoversxX

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You know the drill.

Chapter Nine: You Belong To Me

"Squall…Do you really want to know the whole truth about my past?"

She could feel her heart beating faster as she looked at Squall, waiting for him to answer.

"Yes."

Rinoa slowly nodded. She took a deep breath and mentally counted to three.

_I can't tell him the entire truth. But I can tell him enough. I owe him at least that._

"I met Seifer when I was in high school. My freshman year had just ended, and summer vacation had started. I was at the beach with some friends, and he bumped into me while trying to catch a Frisbee. Since it was summer, my friends and I was at the beach almost every day. Every day he would be there and would find me and we would talk. Before the month was out we had become good friends. But the summer ended and he had to go back to Balamb to his school. We would keep in contact over the phone during the school year. But every break in school he would come back to Galbadia and we'd be together. When I was sixteen me and my father got into.." her voice trailed off. She swallowed before continuing. "An argument. I left. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go back to my father's house. So I called Seifer. By this time he was just about to graduate from school. He arranged for me to go and stay at the hotel in Balamb, till he finished school. Then we moved here to Timber. We've been together since. He was there when I needed someone, and I am grateful for that. It is out of graditude that I have stayed with him this love, and why I don't love him."

The entire time she was telling Squall all of this, she couldn't even look at him. She was afraid that he would read some of what she had left out into it, and judge her.

"I see." She heard Squall says quietly. "Rinoa…what really happened the night you ended up in the hospital?"

She looked at him. _Hyne, he looks so concered._

"When we were by the window, Seifer was home. He heard, and seen everything. He wasn't too happy. He called me a…" She couldn't help it. She started crying.

"Rinoa.." he said softly and pulled her into his arms, and rubed her back gently.

"He…just…went…balis…tic…" Rinoa said in between sobs.

"Was that the first time that had happened?"

"No." She said softly. She laid her head against his chest, willing herself to stop crying.

_Knock, knock._

Rinoa's head shot up to stare at the front door, then back to look at Squall.

"I'll go see who that is." Squall said as he started to get up off the sofa.

"It might be Seifer. I'm sure the hospital has told him by now who I left with."

"Right, you can go to the other room if you would like."

_BANG BANG BANG_

Rinoa jumped off the sofa. _Now I'm sure it's Seifer. Maybe I'll go hide in the kitchen_. She headed into the kitchen, and stood by the doorway so she could listen to what was being said.

She heard the front door open.

"Can I help you?" Squall asked.

"Yeah, where is Rinoa?"

Author's Note: YAY! FINALLY an update. Sorry everyone, all I can say is…Life. I eally wasn't sure if I was going to finish this story or not. But even after a YEAR of no updates, people are still adding it to their favorites and sending me messages on it. So I will continue the story. It will be finished. I can't promise that it will be anytime soon, but one day it will say COMPLETE! Also, any reviews of this chapter, or any of the others are greatly appreciated!


End file.
